CFW Judge
CFW Judge, known as Judge The Hard in the Japanese version, is one of the Four Felons, the guardian of the Gamindustri Graveyard, and a member of the Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime (ASIC). He personifies the hatred of developers whose games did not sell as expected. He serves as a primary antagonist and boss in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. Profile Appearance Judge has the color scheme of black and neon blue, and he is adorned with beige trimming. He has the appearance of a bulk, large, armored like being. He has neon blue eyes. On his shoulders are chest guards with a long end on each side that arcs to point above his head. In his back are two extending parts that eventually span to three sharp, long pieces on each part. Under his chest are four bulk parts designed with directional buttons and a cross-like accessory. Under the four bulk parts is a moving black gear with neon blue trimming. He hovers from the ground. His weapon of choice is a large, dark two-bladed halberd with neon blue blades, adorned with button-like accessories and a large skull in the center of the bladed piece. Personality Judge is extremely fierce, foul-mouthed, and shows neither mercy nor leniency. His violent and easily bored nature always causes him to want to destroy something. Being the guardian of the Gamindustri Graveyard, he is apathetic of anything he comes across that are "too frail" and always wants to pick a fight. He would even challenge his allies just for the sake of satiating his boredom. Relationships Main Article: CFW Judge/Relationships Story Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 CFW Judge is the second of the Four Felons to makes his appearance. When IF and Compa were about to free Nepgear and the Console Patron Units (CPUs), Judge abruptly poses as an opposition to the rescue operation. IF decides to handle Judge while Compa frees the bounded CPUs, but IF was no match against the Felon. Compa only manages to free Nepgear before the Sharicite runs out of enough power to free the rest. Nepgear battles Judge, but she was also no match against her opponent. Using the rest of Sharicite's power, Nepgear blinds Judge, shattering the Sharicite in the process. Compa, IF, and Nepgear escapes the Gamindustri Graveyard before he recovers his vision. When Nepgear and her companions recover all the nations' mascot characters, they come back to the Gamindustri Graveyard to attempt another rescue operation of the Hearts. They once again encounter Judge. Along with her companions, Nepgear battles Judge once again. With the help of the mascots' powers, Nepgear defeats and destroys Judge, leaving them free to release the Hearts. Judge makes a final appearance through the path towards the True Ending. Thanks to Arfoire's power, he revives with a more insane and violent nature. Nepgear and the group destroys Judge once and for all. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION Quotes Main Article: CFW Judge/Quotes Trivia *The "CFW" in CFW Judge's name is in reference to Custom Firmware which also is abbreviated to CFW. Custom Firmware is the illegal manipulation of a game console's system firmware. Navigation Category:CFW Judge Category:NPCs Category:Antagonists Category:ASIC Members Category:Male Characters Category:Criminals of the Free World Category:Characters Category:Gamindustri Graveyard Residents Category:Hyper Dimension Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Characters